


abberation

by wintrymcfog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Violence, i just finished carry on and im kind of sad a little, idrk, mutual hatred, this has nothing to do with carry on im laughing, umm ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrymcfog/pseuds/wintrymcfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was kind of sad. have a story about two boys who hate each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	abberation

If anyone asked, they would both say the same thing. 

“I hate him.”

It showed in the way their friends always knew where to find them- by the abandoned shed down the street, trading bruises and insults in the grass. It showed in the way they ripped each other apart with just a glance. Their mutual obsession became a well-known fact, an unwavering pillar people counted on through thick and thin; one thing that never changed. Some people joked about it; others waited patiently for their feelings to evolve into something, anything else.

But this wasn’t a romance novel, and they never did. The feelings they harbored toward the other weren’t something so easily swayed by the petty trials of life. With this single fixation they became isolated, focused entirely on total destruction. People who couldn’t begin to understand saved themselves from the inevitable aftermath of their relationship. 

In a sick, fated twist of irony, they only had each other. From the beginning it was destined, and on this one thing they both agreed. For how could two people loath each other in a way that transcended the understanding of those who knew them best, if they hadn’t been meant to from the start?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this after reading carry on by rainbow rowell. i was sad to hear there wont be any sort of continuation (the book itself is a spin-off, so i really should have seen it coming), but it really was a fantastic read and not nearly as angsty and horrible as this. i kind of liked this pathetically short almost-drabble, so here we are. enjoy!


End file.
